Answers
by WeirdsBestFriend
Summary: Ever have a question about the famous Jack Sparrow? Well just ask a question and I will make a short chapter, of what happened as your answer! Chapter 7
1. Weddings

**Answers **

_Chapter 1- Weddings _

Question: Why does Captain Jack Sparrow love weddings? 

**SS**

Jack stood looking at the sunset that seemed to meet directly with the ocean and then melt beautifully. It would be even more beautiful if he had been on a boat in the ocean. But no.

Right now he was standing on a small green cliff, watching a woman getting married. He was not invited to the wedding of course, no, no one invited the pirate child, as the villagers were so fond of calling him at times.

He hung on a long palm tree, one hand grabbing the trunk safely, one foot pushed himself off as he leaned and watched the entire ceremony take place. He wondered if thats how his parents wedding looked like.

So..marvelous and breath taking.

The woman had a white flowing dress, so magnificent with beauty. The man stood proudly with his black suit on and white wig. It absoultly amazing to Jack.

He watched as everyone had begun to clap as the two leaned in and kissed.

The pirate child cocked his head to the side and watched in awe. Everyone had begun to dance, sing, drink wine and eat fancy food.

The sunset melted into night time and Jack still didn't move from that very spot. When everyone had left, laughing and wishing the couple good luck, Jack slid down from the palm tree.

He ran down he side of the cliff and finally stood where the ceremony had taken place.

" I'll go to one of these one day! I'll have lots of friends..and i'll go to there weddings, and then I will wish them good luck and be off into the ocean as a pirate, sailing all the seas and discovering new land and..and getting treasure! Just like dad! " Jack exclaimed to himself happily.

He looked around at the small mess they had left, it was only simple things such as food crumbs and little ribbons and flower petals. Some wrapping paper and wine spills, but nothing too severe.

He stood and looked around, taking in the sight one final time and walked away happily.

If it was one thing that Jack knew, it was that he loved weddings.

**Okay! This is how it works! Ask a question about Jack. Such as, Why does Jack like..( Ex. Weddings. ) How did Jack get..( Ex. The brand on his wrist. ) When did Jack get.., Did Jack ever.. and on and on, then, I will make a chapter about such things like I did with this question. So anyway, SEND IN THE QUESTIONS! (: (: (: (: (: (: **


	2. The Brown Wristband

**Answers **

_Chapter 2- Wristbands_

Question: Why does Captain Jack Sparrow wear that Brown Wristband around his right wrist?

**SS**

Silent amusement bubbled within the mans chest. He watched as an old dark skinned woman whispered a sweet song to herself. Dreadlocks dangled in front of her face, as her chapped lips whispered to a beautiful melody and her body shook ever so slightly. Why the women seemed to be so nervous, Jack would never know, but he did know that the leather she was cutting was so precise it was awe striking.

The woman seemed to notice her silent watcher and looked at the man who seemed to be almost her age, just looking a tad younger then she was which was at the age of 26. He seemed to be more along the lines of a 20 year old, young man.

" Ah, you love to see the way I cut my leather huh? " She said softly.

Jack looked at her a little surprised by her sudden question. He was currently on the island of Tortuga, his captains orders of course was to go immediately. Of course there was no real emergency or anything of the sort, the captain just wanted to find a few girls and a bottle of rum for the night and settle down.

But not Jack, Jack was always filled with curiosity. The crew seemed to always say he was the handsome one and would get all the girls when he got to be older. However, Jack, even though excited in this compliment as a pirate, still cared more to learn of the different trades, treasures to be found, and all secret's of any island, although he would never admit this oddity to anyone but himself of course.

A wind brushed the womans dreadlocks out of her face and Jack gave a simple shrug of the shoulders.

" You are not like other men.." She whispered mainly to herself. "..You are different. "

Jack looked into her eyes and opened his mouth a little, astonished by her short comment.

" Tis' alright lad to not understand a womans words. " She whispered.

Jack smiled a little and looked at the leather on the table once more.

" Come. " She said.

" Wha'? " Jack asked a little baffled of her demand.

" Give me you hand. " She replied to him seriously.

He debated within his own midnw ether to do such a thing. He had never heard of such a request before, but he was a pirate, he wasn't scared of anything.

He stretched his hand out to her slowly and she grabbed it instantly like it was almost her reflexes to do so.

" You will have many friends, do not ask of how I know this, and bad luck will come upon you.." She continued. " But as long as you have this wrist band..I will always be with you, my soul will be with you to guide you, in you heart I will tell you what is right, what you want most, and what you should do. You will be as honest as you are now as a boy, and you will be as handsome too, you will be a good man with a bad career. Nothing more, nothing less. Jack Sparrow, you will almost be immortal. They'll say you hair is made from very gold itself. "

She looked at him in his questioning, scared eyes and then opened her mouth to continue once more.

" You will love, and be true to most of your words unlike most pirates. You will be a good man Jack Sparrow, a good man indeed. I can tell your father, Teague, would be proud. Your just like him you know and you shall forever be like him as I am in your heart through this wrist band. But you musn't ever take it off. Understand me? "

She finished and looked at him with her black, dark eyebrows raised in question.

jack opened his startled mouth but no words could come out. How did this woman kow his name? His fathers name? His future!?

" Good then. " She whispered and tied the brown wristband with decoations galore on it around his right wrist. " Now be gone with ye'. "

He nodded once and went running away. When he finally stopped at the docks where the boat he would board when his captain woke up from drunken stupor, only then did he put a single tan finger on the wristband.

He could of swore he felt a small heart beat within it.

**Okay! Please ask some question for little Jackie! Thank you to those who have asked questions so far, or shall I say the only one who has asked a question so far..Come on people more questions! (: Thank you JDLuvaSQEE for reviewing and AWESOME question indeed! (: (: (: (:**


	3. The Hat

**Answers **

_Chapter 3- The Hat_

Question: Why is Captain Jack Sparrow so obsessed with his tri-corner hat and how did he get it? 

**SS**

Jack stretched his long, tan arms out and cracked his neck before giving out a mighty yawn of exhaustion, although he would never admit it, he was a little tired.

No one could doubt that Jack Sparrow was a hard working young man. He was already famous and he wasn't even twenty-five yet, for being a captain however, was not the source of his popularity.

No, he wasn't even a captain! He owned no ship, or crew! No, he was famous for his many escapes by use of wordplay and even his spectacular swordsmanship. No, he was not a captain, but a very famous crew member.

He had become all the rage to talk about on the island of Tortuga, and no one even knew of him being the son of Teague, even though he did get a comment here and there that he looked just like Teague when he was as young as Jack, Jack would simply blow it off and chuckle a little to dismiss the thought entierly.

He didn't want to become famous from his father being the keeper of the code! He wanted to be able to make a name for himself that he had earned all by himself. A rank that he would hold forever in his life and would have to struggle to do so, this is what Jack wanted.

Most of all though, he wanted to become a captain.

Jack watched as his Captain, Billiard Shamwell, although they called him Captain Sham, set anchor by a new land form commonly called Asia.

Jack breathed in the air, he always did so when passing by this amazing place. He could already smell the scent of spices in his nostrils. He could already smell the scent of amazing and spectacular flowers, blossoming and blooming magnificently.

The boy of only twenty years in age stepped carefully on a small boat. The crew always made the youngest go in the first boat, then the second youngest, third youngest and fourth youngest would join him.

_' The young are the reckless and most dangerous to be with when sailing! ' _The captain would yell out frequently.

But today, Jack stared in amazment as a oddly pale hand pushed back the second youngest person from joining the youngest boy in the boat. It was Captain Sham.

" Cap'n? " The second youngest asked confused by his leaders actions.

" I would like to join young Sparrow. " The Captain replied in his proper english.

None of the crew would mention that he didn't sound like a pirate, they would be off the boat in a blink of an eye if they were to ever do that anyway.

" Cap'n? " Jack asked a little unsure also.

" Jack, now you have a free spirit, why not let your own Captain ride with you for once? "

" Yes Cap'n! " Jack replied happily, he didn't want his Cap'n to think him ungrateful for his act of promotion.

As Jack sat on the boat, rowing it respectfully, with a small smile played on his lips, his Captain began to look at him.

" Jack, answer something for me, will you boy? "

" Yes Cap'n, as best as I can. " Jack gave him a quick and short smile before returning his gaze to the wooden floor of the small dingy.

" Where's your mother son? "

" She died. "

" Mmhm, Teague's son are you? "

Jack was silent, how had a man been able to figure out such a huge, correct for that matter, fact about him over one measly question!? It was uncanny!

" I am. " Jack replied Slowly and quietly, not wanting to let the others hear even though the roaring sound of the waves drowned almost all sound out except for the conversation between each other.

" Where is he son? "

" He's..he's out on the seas, by Madagascar. "

" Mmmhm. "

Jack looked at him expectantly, what was all this about?

" Listen Jack, I've watched you become from a small boy into a strong young man. I know all this sounds a bit mushy but.."Captain Sham did not complete the rest of the sentence., instead he pulled out a brown, tri-cornered, deep brown leather hat.

" Here you are Jack, don't _ever_ lose it. Alright? "

" Aye Cap'n.."

Jack was amazed he reached out for the amazing brown tri-cornered hat. Many of people did not know what the hat symbolized to a pirate. It symbolized something that no Port Royal military man, dark art witch, King, or Queen could ever understand.

Freedom.

And if it was one of Jack favorite thing to have, it was freedom. He wanted freedom for everyone, but some just couldn't grasp the idea. Other then the symbolism of freedom, it meant that Jack had gone from a crew member to a potential Captain. The only way you could ever become a true Captain, a true blood bound captain, was if you became one by working to be one.

You had to work your way from the bottom to the very top, the very top being the keeper of the code.

But if you got your first tri-corner hat from your very own Captain, that meant he had a new kind of respect for you, respect that could never be matched with any other honor.

Jack smiled as he put it on his head.

" It runs in the family you see, my great-great grandfather got it after he has fought off a whole army of Port Royal guards and all that mess, then he gave it to my great grandfather when he had shot his first man, he gave it my grandfather when he had bought his own ship, he gave it to my father when he had plundered a town for the first time and my father gave it to after he had died. He was a stubborn man, he never wanted to give the hat up, but now I'm giving it to you Jack. "

" What for? " Jack asked a little curious to why his captain was giving him something that ran in _his _family, not Jack's.

" Jack, your so curious..always.." Captain Sham smiled and then continued. " Well, I'm giving this hat to you because you may very well be the best crew member I have ever had! "

Jack gave him a confused look and Captain Sham began to give a hearty laugh.

" Well Jack! Just look at you boy! More famous then me and _I'm_ the captain! Heck, your more famous then me and you not even out of your 20's yet boy! And you did it all by yourself, you worked yourself _hard _for that title! You didn't rely on your father to become famous, no, you didn't tell a sole! You worked on it everyday! Broke your back for the title of the youngest fearsome pirate! "

Jack gave a smile and looked up at his hat. One of the four dreads he had in his hair blew in the wind along with the other straight black hair that he was working on becoming dreads.

" Boy your even more famous with the ladies and you don't have a boat. "

Jack shook his head and looked out at the sea.

" Who do I give it to when.." Jack trailed off looking into his captain's eyes.

" You'll know when the time is right Jack. You'll know. "

Jack realized that he had quit rowing a while ago and the rest of the crew was now ahead of him, quite much actually.

" Well what are you waiting for Jack! Get rowing boy! " His Captain playfully said and put a hand on his newly hatted head, tousling it a bit.

Jack gave him a smile and began to row to the land of Asia. If it was one thing Jack knew he loved, it was his hat, and his freedom.

**Awesome questions guys! Keep on asking! (: **


	4. Rings

**Answers**

_Chapter 4- Rings_

Question: How did Jack Sparrow get his spanish flower ring, and silver ring with the emerald on it?

**SS**

Jack sat by his mothers side as she lied down in her bed, he looked at her and waited for her to speak.

His mother had been very sick for the last three days, his father had left to go on some kind of rum binge in Tortuga for the week, leaving her when she had been in perfect health.

Now she lied down in her bed coughing and was as pale as clouds, that was the only thing Jack could describe her sudden paling due to the fact that he had never seen snow before. She coughed so hard and mighty it was a wonder that a lung had not given out, exploded, or had come right out from her throat.

" J-Jackie..go get my jewelry box dear.."

Jack looked at his mother and stood up quickly, running from her bed side into the small bathroom to his right. He reached out and grasped the small purple box that had come all the way from switzerland. But the actual pieces of art inside were what his mother desired.

He ran back to his mother's side but a little slower, cautious of the fragile cargo in his small hands.

He set it down respectfully next to his mother and she shakily took a breath in as she looked at it. Jack's eyebrows went down as he noticed his mother almost looked like a skeleton by now, but she refused to eat and he didn't know what to do about it. He wished his dad would just come home so he could make her mother better.

" Jackie..I want you to see my rings, the rings your father has collected from so many places around the globe.."

Jack drew away from his thoughts and looked into box of shiny, priceless beautiful things. There were so many rings that he wondered if his mother had ever counted all of them, then he wondered how many there were. He hoped one day he might be able to count all of them and then..

" Jack? Look at this one, it's beautiful isn't it? It's real silver and that's a real emerald. Tis' Beautiful ain't it? "

Jack looked at the jewel, never had he seen such a valuable thing in all his life. His father always kept all things priceless, and important away from the child.

" It comes from Colombia. Oh my, I remember when your father had taken me to spain though, I saw the most beautiful rings there. Expensive they were though, and hard to pillage it, I told you father not to anyway. To risky it was..he could of been killed.."

" What kind of ring was it mum? "

" Oh well the common name of it around in Spain was The Anillo de muchas flores. "

" What does that mean?! " Jack asked getting a little over excited at his mother talking so much of different places and adventures she had had.

His mother start to cough over the outburst and shock and when she had finally clamed down Jack had also. She gave a hoarse reply with a small smile.

" It means ring of many flowers. It was one of the most magnificent ring that I had ever seen.."

" I'll get it for you someday mum! I promise! "

The woman gave a small, weak laugh and it seemed to make Jacks face even brighter. But darkness soon cast over Jack young face when the woman began to cough and blood emitted from her chapped lips.

" Mum! " Jack yelled and wiped the blood from her mouth.

It was so dark, it was such dark blood that Jack thought it had been black.

" Jackie.." She whispered.

" Mum! Mum it's alright! It's alright! "

" Oh Jackie..I love you so much.."

" Mum! Mum! " Jack began to bawl and sob.

" Jackie come here.." Her mother whispered and held out her arms.

Jack looked at her and then sniffed, he clambere up into the bed and nested in his mothers arms.

" Mummy? "

" What is it Jackie? " She asked in such a sweet soft voice you could hardly tell it was hoarse.

" Please don't die. "

It was silent in the room and Jack could distinctly hear her sniff once and then a drop of water hit Jack's head. he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

" They wouldn't kill an angel would they mummy? "

Jack's mother didn't answer but instead she coughed again and did not reply.

His father came home with a serious expression on his face a little later. Jack was wrapped in his dead mothers arms, sound asleep.

* * *

Jack at twenty one years of age, walked through the town of spain, looking into every shop he walked by. His Captain had stopped off here to loot a couple stores but Jack had decided he wanted no part in this.

He had snuck off and was now looking in every jewlery store he could find. Jack sighed as he finally came to the outskirts of town. But there he saw one more jewelry store with one more ring inside.

The sign next it in the window read the words he had been looking for, for days.

_'Anillo de muchas flores.'_

Jack looked into the glass and broke his fist into it, got the ring and began running down the street. he could hear his footsteps slap against the bricks as he began putting the ring on his finger.

He looked up at the sky and whispered one last thing before getting back to saftey on his docked ship.

" Told you I'd get the ring for your mum.."

**Another Question, Another Chapter, Another Answer! Thank you to the ones who have reviewed to this story and asked questions! I love writing these chapters! (: **


	5. Branded

**Answers**

_Chapter 5- Branded_

Question: How did Jack get Branded?

**SS**

The sea seemed to never end for Jack, it could be calm or fierce, wild or relaxed, dead or crowded, it all in just depended. But right now, Jack payed no mind to those details, he only longed for them.

Cutler Beckett gave him a smug smile and took one long step forward. Looking into the Pirate's eyes.

Jack snarled at him as he set on his knees, his arms held behind his back by two Port Royal guards. Jack tried to escape from there arms but the grip only became tighter. His dreadlocks were drenched in sea water and his clothes were just as wet.

" Too bad Sparrow...too bad that you just couldn't hold you tongue and hands long enough for the shipment to just be over. "

" They were people mate, not cargo. "

" , do you not understand the concept of slavery? "

" I wish I didn't.."

" What're you going to do now? You've lost your just in East Indian Trading company by your unlawful acts..what left is there to do but hang you?"

Jack just gave him a dirty look with a deep angry expression. It wasn't fair.

In exchange for not being hung in the square of Port Royal, Cutler assigned him a job in the East Indian Trading Company as one of the traders. Jack worked on the ship mindfully as he didn't see the opportune moment just yet. However, when he had been assigned a shipment of slaves he refused such a task. Jack was not on for slavery. He hated the idea with a passion.

He believe all people were equal, no matter the size shape or color of the skin. The only difference he saw in people was there choices in life and there personality. Those were the aspects that Jack sparrow kept to and nothing else.

" You were such a good sailor.. however, your crimes fit one as a pirate.."

Jack did not respond, he just looked at the man with a white wig on, hatred filled his eyes.

After seeing the cargo had been slaves, Jack opened the latch to the cargo bay and pulled off at a near by island, also known as Tortuga, and let them all free. When he was done freeing all of them he went straight back to Port Royal and told them honestly that he had let them escape, but not bothering to tell them where.

Cutler had not looked angry then. He simply gave him a simpler cargo of wine and spices, Jack agreed solemnly at the moment and clambered back on the ship, glad that he had shown Cutler up.

The next thing Jack knew, he was in the middle of the ocean with his ship sinking. They all thought he had died but Jack had swam until he could secretly climb onto another East Indian Trading Co. ship, waiting for it just go back to Port Royal.

Now Jack knelt at Beckett's feet, against his own will.

Cutler walked over to the small fire that sat far enough away from Jack that he couldn't feel the warm heat of it. Jack was just far enough away just so that he was freezing cold, his lips were blue, and his body was racked with shivering. But even in his frozen state, he could still give his ice cold glare.

Beckett picked up a branding tool and waved it around a little, it was for a cow.

" No..not this one.." Cutler said dismissively, he was just toying with Jack now.

he picked a different one up, it was one for slaves.

" Hmm..not this one either.."

Cutler picked up the final one, one with a small letter _'P' _on it. Cutler held this one close to his eye for a moment before slowly letting it get into the fire, and turn a fierce color of hot red.

Jack tried to move his hands free again, trying to pull his arms out of the guards grip.

" It wont do any good.._Pirate_. "

And with those words, he quickly took the Pirate Brand out of the fire and walked quickly over to him, yanking an arm out of the grip and placing it roughly on his arm, under the picture of a Sparrow.

Jack let out a stifled groan and closed his eyes hard, he breathed in roughly and shook his head.

" Have a nice day , oh and for your pleasure, I will tell you the time of your own hanging. It will be tomorrow at two O'clock in the afternoon, precisely. "

Jack growled at him and began to scream. " I'll cut yer' head off you-!"

he was abruptly cut off the punch of Cutler fist in his face. Jack head turned quickly and he gasped as he looked down at he floor, he could feel the cut that Beckett had left, bleeding out terribly.

" Now_ Mr_. Sparrow, I expect that you will be a good little pirate and follow our new rules, the ones for prisoners. "

Jack cursed under his breath angrily. He was so angry, he was angry at the world but most of all his father. How could he just leave him like this?

Jack had been on his own ship with no crew, when Port Royal shot. They had come aboard and taken the ship down with a final blow. After all, there was only one Jack and thirty Port Royal sailors with guns.

What would you do in such a moment? Most of you would say fight and Jack tried that, when all else fails you must give in and then strike back at them when it is the opportune moment.

But talking of what happened, that's exactly when Cutler had announced that Jack would not be hung but instead be forced to work for the side he was against.

Beckett knew exactly where and how to strike. But Jack found this better, it would only put things better in motion when he would want to leave, the moment to strike would be only safer and better with a ship and everything!

Well..that's what Jack had _thought _was going to happen.

" Take him away.." Cutler said in a tired voice while waving his hand and fingers toward the door, and turned his head away.

Jack looked back the vile man and gritted his teeth in anger. If that's the way Beckett wanted to play, then fine, he would just have to take the next turn.

When the doors finally opened to outside and he could feel the sunshine on his face, Jack took a nice long breath and smiled.

" Sorry mates. " Jack said out-loud.

And before either of the guards could say a word, Jack knocked them unconscious and took there swords along with there gun.

" Have a nice day mates. "

The long legged, newly branded pirate ran down the dock, heart pounding with still unshaken anger left. He ran as quickly as he could possibly go and then jumped onto one of the Ships that Beckett was so fond of. The ship that Beckett seemed to fall in love with.

Yes he _commandeered _this lovely ship with which still had not been given a proper name. Jack looked at the dark wood of it and smiled.

" Yes, you are a beauty, as beautiful as my mum, pearl. "

" GET HIM! " Cutler yelled from a window with his hand pointing out at the docks.

Jack gave Beckett a smile and threw him a little cocky wave.

" HAVE A NICE DAY MATE! OH, AND MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER THAT THIS WAS THE DAY THAT YOU _**ALMOST **_CAUGHT _CAPTAIN_ JACK SPARROW! " Jack yelled happily as he smiled at the man with a white wig on.

" YOU ARE NO CAPTAIN YOU FOOL! YOU HAVE NO CREW! "

Jack let his eyebrows go down as he noticed this situation, he rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, looking at the many guards that surrounded the ship.

" YOU TWO! " Jack yelled at two homely looking men, one fat and small and one tall and thin.

" U-Us? " The skinny one who blinked oddly with one of his eyes.

Jack gave him an odd expression and then shook his head as if to remind himself of the current situation.

" Yes! You two get on this ship right now! "

" Y-Yes sir! " The fat one replied back and stumbled onto the ship drunkenly.

The thin one followed and then stood by Jacks side expectantly. Jack gave no look to the either of them, but instead smiled at Cutler who looked through the window.

" Who's not a Captain _now_? "

" SsssSPARROW! " He yelled but before he could yell out a single command to the guards, Jack was already steering the ship with black sails and dark lovely, shiny wood.

He could hear gun shots in the background but they were no where near them.

" W-What's this ship called Sir? " The short one asked.

" This ship's name? It's name is the Pearl. "

" The Pearl sir? " The tall one questioned.

" The _Black _Pearl. "

" Why Black? " The shorter male asked with his head cocked to the side.

" Men, have you ever gave a look at a black pearl? And then a white pearl? "

" Y-Yes sir.." The tall one stuttered with his mouth slightly open and his body shaking slightly under his thin layer of clothes.

" Now tell me, which one seems more elegant? Which one seems to be holding the utmost _beauty_? "

" A black one sir? "

" No, A white one seems to be. "

" Oh. "

" But a black one, the black ones seem dark, mysterious, a shadow. The white ones seem to be like little angels, with peace, serenity. A woman I knew had the name Pearl, she was a saint men, now you can't name a _pirate _boat after something as lovely and harmless as a white pearl. No, the black pearl shows the dark side of any human being, even the ones who have shown no evil such as the woman I knew, Pearl. "

" That makes perfect sense sir! " The short one intervened, obviously being a bit of a suck up.

" Not sir, Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. "

**Okay! Next Chapter will be up soon! (: Keep asking and I shall keep answering! (: No, this does NOT count on how Jack BECAME a pirate. This him being branded and then becoming a pirate AGAIN after a long while of working for the E.I Trading Co. **


	6. Beads and Pieces of Eight

**Answers**

_Chapter 5- Branded_

Question: How did Jack aquire the pieces of eight and the Morrocan beads?

**SS**

A young pirate looked up to his father, wide eyed with a small smile planted on his face. As tan as the wet sand, and as adventerous and rough as the sea he waited patiently for his father to tell him the words he had been waiting for.

"Jackie. Where've ya' been son?" His father asked as he kneeled down to get to eye level.

"Been ta' Tia Dalma's. She's a nice lady, she got a funny accent too."

"Ah, she does, does she?"

"Aye."

"Jackie, Whad'a have a told 'ye about talkin' like me? Do ya' wanna end up a pirate?"

"Course I do dad."

His father took a sigh and shook his head. "This is why I leave ye' wit' yer' mother ya' know."

Jackie scowled slowly but then came back around to smiling.

"Look what Tia gave me!"

His father waited patiently as Jackie wiggled his finger threw his pockets in his pants and came around with a handful of beads in various sizes, shapes and colors. The seemed to sparkle in the sunlight and give off arrays of color.

"Oh my Jackie. Tis' Beautiful ain't it?"

"Yeah! Dad..I got this one for you, fer yer hair."

The son of a pirate digged around in his other pocked and held a small coin in his cupped hand.

"What is it Jackie?"

"Well Tia told me to not lose it. It was very important that I didn't."

"Oh really? Lemme have a look."

He pushed the coin so that he pinching it with his index and thumb, reaching it out to give to his father. It was a flat silver coin.

"Jackie. Put this away right now!" His father exclaimed in a sharp whisper.

"I didn' know dad! M'sorry!"

His father gasped and shook his head, putting a hand on his sons shoulder to get him from crying. "No,no,no. Tis alright. Look..yer daddy dudn't want it Jackie. Do you know what I am?"

"T-The keeper of the Code daddy."

"Tha's right, now listen. A long time ago, this coin right here, used to be the dictators coin named, Halembawee Choinex. This coin used to signify that he had great demonic powers. He used it for many of his rituals. This coin is more powerful then any magic on earth Jackie."

"Really dad?"

"Aye."

His father took his bandanna off carefully, wrapping around his sons head and carefully took a spool of white wire and another spool of golden string.

He took some of his sons hair, and let the long strand set down ontop his new quired bandanna. Jack watched carefully at his father work, never letting his brown eyes miss a single thing.

His father strung the white wire thingly around it, keeping it all in place, then he twisted the golden string around it.

"Lemme see the beads Jackie.."

Jack handed the beads over to his father dutifully and watched as he strung them on carefully, one at a time. Then finally he took the wire and tied a knot, placing a wide bead on top to conceal it. For the very last, the put the coin on there by the hole going through the coin, not on the face but on the side part. He put the stringe through and tied three knots on the end, small enough to be unnoticebal.

Jack touched the strand and looked up to his father in excitment.

"I've got to go now Jackie. Stay wit' ye' motha."

Jackie turned and watched as his mother swaggered to his ship once more, just barely missing the patrol who were coming around in five minutes.

Jackie could only smile as he ran inside his house to greet his mother who was beginning to feel a cold coming on.

Jackie could hardly wait three months for his father to come back once more..maybe next time..just maybe...his dad would take him the next time.

**Okay. Long awaited update! I believe I will update a few times more today since I'm just so darn bored! I hope this is good enough! I'm not very good on this question I don't think. I'm better at darker question. I promise EVERYONES questions WILL be answered! Don't worry if I skip around, I might do that. If I do, PLEASE do not be alarmed I PROMISE to answer EVERYONES questions. :) **


	7. Happy Birthday

**Answers**

_Chapter 7- Birthdays _

Question: How does Jack spend his birthdays?

**SS**

Jack squinted out at sea, his eyes tinged with adventure riddling in his dark brown eyes, not once did he miss one slight detail in the waves and their color. This was no game for a captain such as him, this was serious business, especially today..today he could never even be forced to pull a smile through his face even with needles and threads, the smile would never be genuine if you made the man do it.

Never would the curves through his lips actually mean anything.

He sighed out and stomped his way across deck without another word coming from his mouth and entered his own cabin, rum bottle in hand.

"I think we may be outta rum.." A small voice rang out from the very front of the Black Pearl.

The crew turned their direction on looking at their captains wordless trail to his room, back to the source of the words that cursed every pirates conscious.

Marty looked uneasy at the new popularity and bit his lip uneasily, rocking back on his heels.

"er?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and looked transfixed at the door Jack had just vanished behind. "It ain't a short supply on rum tha's got Jack twisted..tis bad memories.."

He looked from the door to eye the crew wearily and then gave out a soft growl before moving to take the wheel in his own hands as his status of first-mate was coming into action.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A young female voice asked inquisitively as she stepped forward.

"Exactly as it sounded. Bad memories. 'S a bad day for anyone who was there at the branding of Port Royltans glory.."

"Port Royltans glory? Elizabeth, hasn't your father mentioned something about that name?" Will asked a bit caught up in the morning as Gibbs looked down at him shakily, scared that he may of released too much information. Gibbs never thought that they actually might know what that was.

"Yes, I believe he has! I remember one night, about when I was fourteen, he left the house in a hurry, out into the darkness. The maids were even confused about his ongoings. A few days later I got the courage to ask what had happened and he told me simply that he went to the branding of all of Port Royaltans glory."

"Yes, and then a few days later, you told me about what your father had said."

"Had Jack been there?" Elizabeth asked a bit out of breath.

Gibbs growled slowly and then rolled his eyes. "He wadn't just there..the whole event was about him!" Gibbs replied in a short snap. "Tis was the day jack had been branded..in front of all eyes to bare witness!"

"But he couldn't of been much older than I!"

"No, he was not. At age thirteen he was branded a bloody pirate! At age thirteen Cutler Becket who was at age fifteen branded Jack in front of everyone! And because of only a bad running with the East Indian Trading Company.."

"What had happened?" Will asked amused and horrified by that point.

As Gibbs opened his mouth to speak again he suddenly snapped it shut and turned a fierce color of snow white, clenching his teeth as another voice emitted instead of his own.

"I refused to trade slaves.."

The crew turned their heads to see Jack emerge from his door.

"To trade slaves?" Elizabeth asked curiously yet slightly embarrassed by the intrusion.

"Aye. I was a slave boy by then though, to the Becketts. Hated that lot. Cutler grew up to be too much like his father and look too much like his mother. Ick."

"So they branded you?" William Turner countered.

"Aye. Called it my birthday present..how delightful eh?"

"Your birthday present? They branded you on your birthday? Which would be..today then?"

"Aye."

Jack turned around in his cabin and brought out a few bottles of rum.

"Rum around for everyone..it's my birthday idn' it?" Jack replied trying to change the subject as quickly as possible as the conversation was making him uneasier and uneasier by the second.

Jack's true intentions however were far from clear. All he really wanted was to get drunk for the night and be able to drown his thoughts of the night he had been burned and shunned forever, just so that he could live through that one night he couldn't stand every year. So that he couldn't feel the pain in the branded 'P' once more.

He took another swig form his flask and another until everyone, including himself, was too drunk to notice the Captain of the sea return to his own cabin, except for one, Elizabeth who never took a single swig. She didn't say anything, but she could hear what happened behind that closed door.

The soft sobs and short breaths that came as he chugged down more rum until he passed out into oblivion.

Happy Birthday to Captain Jack Sparrow.

But he had to admit that night, it was also the day he had earned his freedom, for if he had not been branded a pirate, put into that cursed jail and then had escaped by luck of the draw, he may of never escaped from that hell on earth that so many liked to call Port Royal.

Maybe the next year, just maybe, he might be able to stand the day a little more and celebrate for once in his lifetime.

**Alright! I know I'm not really going in order with the question, I'm just doing the ones that interest me most now. So expect your questions to be answered, but not exactly in order...lol! Leave a question, I promise to get to it! Whether it be sooner or later, all questions will get answered with the utmost effort put into them! :) **


End file.
